randonnée
by haevenly
Summary: poudlard organise une randonnée en montagne. Harry et Drago prennent du retard, Drago se noie. sauvetage et déclaration.


Auteur : toujours moi (et du coup je me demande pourquoi je continue a mettre ça…)

Genre : OOC, POV Harry

Sujet : randonnée

Note n°1 : ma maman m'a gentiment réveillée à 7h20 un dimanche pour savoir si je voulais venir avec elle et mon papa à la montagne. Ça m'a soudainement inspiré.

* * *

Chouette !

On fait une randonnée

A la montagne.

J'aime trop.

Ce que j'aime moins c'est qu'on a prit trop de retard sur le reste du groupe.

On…

Drago et moi.

C'était bien sûr pas volontaire.

Je m'explique.

J'avais une envie pressante.

J'ai laissé mon sac à Ron

Il l'a donné à son petit ami

Blaise

Et Zabini l'a donné à mon ennemi que j'aime en secret.

Drago Malfoy.

Donc la fouine m'a attendu

Mais quand on allait se remettre en route

Il a aussi eu besoin de se soulager…

Je l'ai donc attendu

Et depuis on marche loin derrière les autres.

On pourrait courir pour les rattraper

Mais on a la flemme

Et surtout…

Il y a tellement de chose à voir dans une forêt.

Comme cet écureuil qui mange

Ou cette chenille qui rampe le long d'un tronc d'arbre.

Un sapin plus précisément.

Ou encore le soleil qui vient chatouiller ce tapis de mousse

Sur laquelle repose un magnifique papillon crème.

Oui, la nature est belle

Mais on fait rarement attention.

Sans doute par manque de temps.

Drago marche un mètre devant moi.

Il sifflote joyeusement.

J'en profite pour laisser mon regard errer

Sur les poches arrières de son jean

Jean qui d'ailleurs lui fait de jolies fesses.

Hum…

Après vous allez penser que je suis pervers.

C'est pas vraiment le cas

J'aime juste les choses jolies.

Et les fesses de drago sont jolies.

Ouais ok je m'arrête

Je suis entrain de m'enfoncer tout seul.

Il fait frais

Heureusement d'ailleurs.

On arrive au bord…

Au bord de quoi au juste ??

De la forêt…

Un lac nous sépare l'autre coté.

Je vois au loin les autres.

Ils ont donc traversé.

Mais par où ?

Il n'y a pas de pont et visiblement le lac et trèèèèèèèès long.

Le lac est deux mètres en dessous de nous

Et il doit être froid.

J'ai pas très envie de me baigner

Mais on n'a pas trop le choix.

- Bon Malfoy va falloir sauter.

- Je ne sais pas nager.

- Mais bien sûr. Bon on ne va pas rester là plus longtemps.

Je lève les bras

Et plonge.

Oh finalement elle n'est pas si froide.

Elle est même plutôt bonne.

Je refais surface après avoir nagé quelques mètres sous l'eau et regarde en haut.

- Et la fouine tu viens ?

Il regarde en bas.

Il n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

- Et on a déjà du retard alors magne-toi !

Je me mets donc à nager vers le bord.

Dit donc il en fait du bruit quand il nage.

Je me retourne

MERDE !!!

Il est entrain de se noyer.

Je nage vers lui le plus vite que je peux.

Merde

Merde

Merde !

Oui je suis vulgaire.

Je le prends par le menton

Et nage en arrière tout en le tirant.

Une fois sur la rive je l'allonge.

- Drago ? Tu m'entends ? T'es conscient ?

Il n'a pas de réaction.

Je me penche

Et met mon oreille près de sa bouche.

Il ne respire plus.

Putain !!

Je prends son pouls

Il bat faiblement.

Je soupire.

Je lui bouche le nez

Et j'entreprends un bouche à bouche.

Après deux fois

Il se met sur le coté

Et recrache de l'eau.

C'est absolument charmant.

Son premier réflexe ?

Il me frappe.

- ABRUTI ! Crie-t-il

- Et je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- Je t'ai dis que je savais pas nager.

- Je t'ai sauvé.

Je réfléchis deux minutes

S'il ne sait pas nager

Pourquoi il a sauté ??

Curieux,

Je lui pose la question.

- Je n'ai pas sauté. J'ai glissé abruti.

- Ne m'insulte pas. Tu me dois la vie.

Il me fixe

Et murmure :

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que… c'est normal… et puis… je t'aime… Drago.

- Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il fallait que je me noie pour que mes sentiments soient réciproques, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps.

Je rigole

Et l'embrasse.

Il se lève et me tend la main.

J'enlace mes doigts aux siens

On rattrape les autres qui ont installé un campement.

Le ciel devient orange.

C'est encore plus beau comme ça.

Oui la nature nous réserve bien des surprises…

Fin.


End file.
